Jessefan`s Adventure Story
Chapter 1: A New adventure Characters: Jessefan1 (Male Jesse) Order Miles Georgia3904 Domitron3 Spongebub007 Chapter 3: Steve Narrator: Jessefan1 and the others are ready for a adventure, because they have their weapons ready unless they have monsters there. Chapter 1 begins. Jessefan1: Are you guys ready for an adventure? Order: Yes! MilesRS777: Yes! Georgia3904: Yes! Jessefan1: Yeah, but before we can go, do you know where Domitron3 and Spongebub007 is? Order: I don`t know, maybe upstairs or somewhere? Jessefan1: I`ll find out. Narrator: *Jessefan1 goes upstairs to get Domitron3 and Spongebub007* Jessefan1: Domitron3 and Spongebub007? Domitron3: What? Spongebub007: What? Jessefan1: Were going to an adventure! Do you guys have your weapons ready? Domitron3: Yes. Spongebub007: Yes. Jessefan1: All right, let`s go! Domitron3 and Spongebub007: Okay Jessefan1: All right guys, let`s go to an adventure! Order: Just wait, before we can go. Jessefan1: What? Order: Did you find Domitron3 and Spongebub007? Jessefan1: Yes Order: What did you find out from them? Jessefan1: They both were ready for an adventure because they got their weapons ready to go. Order: Okay, i`ve guess your right, we need to go to an adventure! Jessefan1: That`s what i fought. Order: Thanks, Jessefan1. Jessefan1: No problem, let`s go to an adventure, were ready. Everybody else: Okay! Narrator: Next time on Jessefan`s Adventure Story, Jessefan1 and the others are ready to take an adventure because they have their weapons ready unless there are monsters during their adventure, and they are starting the adventure right now. Chapter 1 ends Chapter 2: Adventuring starts Characters: JF1: (Male Jesse) Order Youtubegirl Miles Charles Domitron3 OcelotSlayer Jetrashipper Jagapup Narrator: The Adventures were starting when Jessefan`s gang were ready for own adventure to some places that they never went, Chapter 2 starts. Jessefan1: Everybody we are going some places that we never went before and this will take a long time before we go home. Order: Yes, this will take a long time to get home, Jessefan1. Jessefan1: We are meeting Jetra, OcelotSlayer, Jagapup, Youtubegirl6114, and Charles12310. Order and everyone else: Why? Jessefan1: Because they told me to do that, but there are monsters at night, which it`s night time, so we can hash this out later. Order: Okay Miles: Help me! I`ve get eaten by a zombie! Jessefan1: I`m coming! Miles: Thanks! Miles: I would be eaten if you didn`t help me. Jessefan1: Miles, Did you break your weapon? Miles: Yes, which my sword was a wooden sword which was a weak type of sword. Jessefan1: Well, but your Wooden Sword breaks easy than my Diamond Sword. Miles: Do you have any weapons that i`ve can borrow? Jessefan1: Yes, but i`ve have an Iron Sword. Miles: Thanks Jessefan1: Just tell me if it breaks. Miles: Okay Jessefan1: We got to continue fighting monsters, we don`t have time to talk! Miles: Yeah, Sure Narrator: Suddenly, Domitron`s sword broke. Domitron3: Help me! I`ve getting shot by a skeleton! Jessefan1: I`m coming! Order: Help Me! I`ve getting eaten by a zombie! Jessefan1: I`m coming after Domitron3! Order: Okay Domitron3: Thanks Jessefan1! Jessefan1: No Problem, Domitron. Order: Now can you please help me! Jessefan1: Alright, I`m coming! Order: Thanks, Jessefan1! Jessefan1: No Problem, Order. Jessefan1: What happened to your sword? Order: It broke! Jessefan1: What type of sword was it? Order: A Golden Sword! Jessefan1: You know that Golden Sword breaks easy the same way that a Wooden Sword does, but are you going to okay? Order: I think so. Jessefan1: I think that i`ve bought some people the wrong swords because i`ve ran out of Diamond and Iron Swords for the whole adventure. Order: Yeah, I`m sorry that at least i`ve gave you some for the whole adventure. Jessefan1: Well, but it`s okay, but i`ve feel good for you for giving me more swords for the whole adventure. Jessefan1: Wait, I`ve see these people that we are going to meet! Order: See, I`ve told you that you said that! Jessefan1: Which that means this has to be them! Jessefan1: There we come! Narrator: 10 minutes later... Jessefan1: Charles! Charles: Hi, Jessefan1! Jessefan1: What`s up anyway? Charles: Nothing, just watching you guys come and meet us. Jessefan1: Cool Jessefan1: I`ve got to meet some people. Charles: Sounds good! Order: Who are going to meet now? Jessefan1: I`m going to meet OcelotSlayer. Order: Ok, i`ve meet Charles then. Jessefan1: Okay Jessefan1: OcelotSlayer! OcelotSlayer: Hi, Jessefan1! Jessefan1: What`s up anyway! OcelotSlayer: Same thing that Charles does. Jessefan1: You do what? OcelotSlayer: Watch you guys come to meet us. Jessefan1: Okay Jessefan1: I`m going to meet more people. OcelotSlayer: Sounds good, Dude. Order: Okay, who you want to meet now? You got 3 Choices: Order: Jagapup, Jetrashipper, or Youtube. Jessefan1: I`m going to meet Youtube. Order: I`m going to meet OcelotSlayer then. Jessefan1: Okay Jessefan1: Hey, Youtubegirl! Youtubegirl: Hey Jessefan1, i`ve hadn`t seen you in a while! Jessefan1: Me too, Youtube! Jessefan1: But, anyway what`s up? Youtubegirl: Nothing, just watching you guys coming to meet us. Jessefan1: So have i`ve heard from OcelotSlayer and Charles. Jessefan1: Okay, i`m going to meet more people. Youtubegirl: Good luck, dude. Order: Which one are going to meet now? You have 2 choices left. Order: Jagapup or Jetrashipper Jessefan1: I`m going to meet Jetrashipper. Order: I`m going to meet Youtubegirl anyway. Jessefan1: Okay Jessefan1: Hi Jetrashipper, i`ve hadn`t seen you in a while. Jetrashipper: Hi, Jessefan! I`ve hadn`t seen you in a while either! Jessefan1: Anyway, what`s up? Jetrashipper: Nothing, just watching you guys coming to meet us here. Jessefan1: So i`ve heard from Youtubegirl, OcelotSlayer, and Charles. Jessefan1: Okay, i`m going to meet some more people. Jetrashipper: Okay, make sure that you have good luck. Jessefan1: Okay thanks Jetrashipper: No problem, Jessefan1. Jessefan1: Order, i`m going to meet Jagapup now. Order: Okay, i`m going to meet Jetrashipper. Jessefan1: Okay Jessefan1: Hey Jagapup! Jagapup: Hey Jessefan1! Jessefan1: What`s up? Jagapup: Nothing, just watching you guys come to meet us. Jessefan1: So i`ve heard from Jetrashipper, Youtubegirl, OcelotSlayer, and Charles. Jessefan1: Okay, so are you guys going to let us in? I`ve asked because were on an adventure here. Jagapup: Sure! OcelotSlayer: Guys! Jessefan1 and others: What? OcelotSlayer: You`re not going to believe what we have! Jessefan1 and others: What is that you have? OcelotSlayer: Bedroom people that can help you go to sleep. Jessefan1 and others: Cool OcelotSlayer: So i`ve had alot of bed times that been less time staying up except Jessefan1 and Order. Jessefan1 and Others: So what are the bedtimes then: OcelotSlayer Let me check on the times for bedtime. OcelotSlayer: Okay OcelotSlayer: The bedtimes for people who are younger and older. Miles: 10:30 PM Georgia3904: 10:45 PM Domitron3: 12:00 AM Spongebub007: 11:45 PM Charles: 11:30 PM Jetrashipper: 11:55 PM Jagapup: 11:40 PM Youtubegirl: 12:00 AM My bedtime is 11:00 PM Jessefan1: 12:30 AM Order: 12:45 AM Jessefan1 and everybody else: Why did you make these bedtimes for us? OcelotSlayer: Because it`s only when we don`t have nightmares and monsters outside. Jessefan1: But all of us that seen monsters seen we started the adventure. Jessefan1: Which Miles, Order and Domitron3 almost got attacked by monsters when we were fighting them. Jessefan1: Which i`ve helped them. OcelotSlayer: Jessefan1, that was much appreciated. Jessefan1: No problem, OcelotSlayer. Narrator: There will be more talking when the Chapter 3 starts. Chapter 2 ends. Chapter 3: The talking continues during the adventure (Coming soon) Category:Stories Category:Incompleted Stories Category:Adventure Stories